happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Out of this World
Out of this World is a fan episode. In this episode, Josh gets captured by the Platypus Aliens when he volunteers to go to space. Starring *Josh *Platypus Aliens Appearances *Bytsa Dast *Sniffles Plot Next to an intersection, Sniffles paperclips a pamphlet onto a pole and, after making sure it can be seen, nods and walks away. Josh, who is painting a picture of a planet next to the pole, sees the pamphlet and grabs it. He sees that it says he can go to space and he cheers. He runs to Sniffles' house with the pamphlet and Sniffles leads Josh to the pod he will be flying. Josh gets his spacesuit on and salutes to Sniffles. Sniffles salutes as well and Josh lifts off into space. Sniffles warns Josh of something, but Josh is unable to understand what he is saying over the rockets. In space, Josh flies around and looks at the planets. He looks in awe at Jupiter and soon realizes he is drifting into the sun. Josh quickly flies away from the sun and sighs knowing he almost died. Suddenly, a giant platypus head-shaped ship flies up to Josh's pod and two Platypus Aliens board his pod. They aim their laser guns at him and Josh raises his hands in the air. The two Platypus Aliens lead Josh onto the main ship, where Josh passes Bytsa Dast programming Sheahot Atak. The three soon reach the Platypus Alien leader and one of the two Platypus Aliens tells the leader about Josh's presence. The Platypus Alien leader tells the two Platypus Aliens to put Josh in a prison cell and they do what he says. Josh looks for a way to escape his cell when he sees a Platypus Alien walk by his cell. Josh squeezes his arm through the bars of the cell and, without the guard noticing, takes the key and unlocks the cell. He then quickly retreats but is soon chased down by Platypus Aliens. He passes Sheahot Atak and presses random buttons on the robot. As a result, Atak snaps Bytsa Dast's back and soon exits the room it is in. Soon, Josh is pinned down by the Platypus Aliens and the leader walks up to Josh. He tells Josh that he won't be escaping and starts laughing evilly right before being tossed at the Platypus Aliens by Sheahot Atak. Josh quickly escapes Atak and presses random buttons on the control board, sending the Platypus Alien mothership into Earth. Josh braces for impact as this happens. Multiple Platypus Aliens run around the ship, looking for the pods. The Platypus Alien leader disables Atak and fights Josh while Josh fights back. The leader tells Josh he won't be dying to a nerdy chipmunk and grabs a laser gun. The ship suddenly hits Earth, crushing Sniffles, who was building a robot. As Josh and the Platypus Alien leader exit the mothership, they see that they safely landed on Earth. The two cheer and start running in a circle in joy. Suddenly, Atak comes back to life and tosses Josh around like a metronome. The Platypus Alien leader joyfully watches Josh die, but soon gets impaled by the robot's drill arms that Sniffles was building. The episode ends with Atak deactivating again. Deaths *Bytsa Dast's back is broken by Sheahot Atak. *All of the Platypus Aliens die in the crash landing. *Sniffles dies when the Platypus Mothership crushes him. *Josh is slammed around by Sheahot Atak like a metronome. *The Platypus Alien leader's impaled by Sniffles' robot's arm. Trivia *This is one of the few times Josh goes to space. *Originally, Sheahot Atak attacked Josh instead of the Platypus Alien leader attacking Josh. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 69 Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors